


开车啦！！！开心不σ`∀´)σ

by chsjdic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsjdic/pseuds/chsjdic
Summary: 還是大學生的Anna x OL Elsa
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	开车啦！！！开心不σ`∀´)σ

自从Anna遇见Elsa之后已经过了两年，这两年间除了情侣间会做出的一些亲吻拥抱之类的动作，两人也没什么再进一步的动作。

Anna是在一间大学认识Elsa的，她只记得自己用了很多的办法追这个号称冰雪无情的女王，最后追到连朋友都觉得她不会成功了，但当然最后她终于用自己小太阳的名号融化了这个冰雪女王。

Anna从教室的椅子上站起，简单地收拾一下桌面的的东西后就背起自己的小背包，回了那间和Elsa一起同租的小套房。

一打开门，就看到那位披着白金色头发的女人坐在床前，纯白色的衬衫再配上一件淡蓝色小短裙。

Anna目不转睛的看着她，"嘿Elsa，今天还好吗？"说着放下了自己的小包包。

她笑了笑，点点头，随后说，"不，不是很好。"

Anna笑了回去，走过去她那，坐在了床的边缘。Anna望向她的脸，意识到她眼中闪过的一丝恐惧。

"怎么了？" Anna紧张的捧着Elsa的脸。

Elsa微微的撇过眼神，然后摇了摇头，"没事，只是一个噩梦罢了。"不知道是在对自己说还是在对Anna说。

Anna继续看着她，直到她终于开口，"所以...你呢？你今天怎么样？"

"不怎么样，直到打开门看到你那刻。"随后抱紧了Elsa。

Elsa也笑着抱紧了你，"你还真是，追到我之后还这样甜言密语啊。"

Anna亲了亲Elsa的脸颊，"怎么样都嫌不够啊。"然后将注意力转移到还坐在床上的Elsa。Anna倾向Elsa后把嘴巴揍到了她的耳边轻轻说，"我可以问你些问题吗？"

"你想要那个吗？"随后又抱紧了Elsa。Elsa微微转过头，看着Anna，"你指什么？"

Anna举起双手并拢上，闭起了双眼，"罢拖让我今晚碰碰你..."

Elsa倾身向前，吻住了Anna的唇。Anna惊讶着，但马上进入状况，将舌头也深入了她的口腔。

Anna用舌头索取着Elsa口中所有的空气，温柔的动作引来对方几声几乎听不见的呻吟。

直到Anna终于分开了这吻，Elsa情迷意乱的轻喘着气，抓住了Anna的手臂，将她拉向自己道，"过来，过来。"

Anna抓住了床的边缘，感觉自己可能会因为紧张而让自己的肌肉无法正常运作。

Anna颤抖地把手轻轻的放在Elsa纤细的腰上，然后又再次深深的吻住了她。

Elsa将Anna的肩膀压住，让她枕在了柔软的枕头，正准备低下身时，Anna突然将她翻了个身，换成是自己倒在了枕头上。

从这个角度看，Anna可以隐隐约约的看见Elsa的内裤。她吻住了Elsa，手轻轻的翻开了短裙，覆盖上了她的私处。

初次的经验，Anna不知该如何是好，无知的将手指在凹陷处不停摩挲，却引来了身下人几声细微的呻吟。

"我爱你，Elsa。" Anna将手伸进松垮的衬衫内，隔着胸罩，轻轻地把玩那逐渐挺立的突起。

Elsa挺起上身，解开了衬衫的扣子，握住Anna的手并将其带领到胸罩下，"我也爱你，Anna。"

像是受到鼓舞似的，Anna兴奋地亮起眼睛，感觉什么东西出来了，轻轻地从Elsa的唇角吻到了她明显的锁骨，并用手轻轻的碰了下她私处的突起。

"嗯..."Elsa轻轻的哼了生，突然的快感令她有些措手不及。

Anna满意地扬起嘴角，随后深吸了一口气，低下头轻轻舔着她已经湿了的内裤。

"等等，Anna！那里...那里不行！"Elsa慌张地说，但只换来了对方持续的进攻。

Anna将已经湿了的内裤脱下，轻轻吻上了那颤抖着的突起，再慢慢地舔进裂缝内。

"啊...嗯...等.. Anna...啊哈..."Elsa吐出细碎的呻吟，手也不自觉的压住了埋在自己腿心的头。

Anna将舌头慢慢的推往愈来愈紧的甬道，时不时再舔一下在外挺立着的豆子，Elsa的呼吸逐渐变得快速，已经控制不住自己的呻吟。"啊...等等...慢点...嗯啊！...哈...哈.."

只感觉到舌头被突然夹紧，随后便有一波波的密液流出。Anna舔了舔嘴，用拇指继续轻压着那颗豆子，随后吻上了Elsa。

Elsa喘着气，看着Anna嘴边的液体，不自觉让原本就白皙的脸庞添上了一层红晕。接着没等Elsa说些什么，Anna就将手指伸了了她的甬道，将她想说出的话全数化为呻吟。

"嗯！...等...哈... Anna..我才刚..哈啊.."Elsa将手环住Anna的肩膀，抱紧了她，吐着热气将呻吟在她耳边吐出。

Anna加快了手指抽插的速度，在某然撞到一个突起时Elsa的呻吟明显变的绵长，Anna了解后在每一次的撞击都故意撞着那突起，甬道渐渐收紧，Anna不禁没有停下动作，还加快了速度。

"等... Anna...我哈...嗯啊！..啊.."Elsa伸长了脖子，想逃离这不断撕扯着自己理智的快感。

在紧致的甬道中，Anna的手指继续进行着活塞动作，并时不时的故意撞到那突起。Elsa紧紧的闭着眼睛，迎来比预期更多的快感，并在Anna的动作下不断叠加，她脑袋一片空白，就在大海中唯一的浮木一样死死地抓住Anna的背，迎来了最后的高潮。

缓过神来后，Elsa放松了抓紧Anna的手臂，忍着手指还在动作的快感，在她的耳边哽咽道，"呜啊... Anna..等...停...我...哈嗯..."

Anna停下了动作，将手指轻轻离开她的甬道，因为她感觉到了Elsa落下的泪滴在了她的肩上。

"噢，Elsa...抱歉，我是不是用疼你了？" Anna轻轻地拍着Elsa的背。

Elsa啜着泣，抬了抬已经完全没有力气得手道，"没有...我累了..."

Anna赶紧抱着Elsa，为她盖好棉被后钻进去抱住了她纤细的腰。平时Elsa的体温根本无法暖起被窝，只有Anna在时Elsa才能好好入眠。

Anna用手摸着Elsa的背，试图安慰她，没多久就感觉因为啜泣而不断抖动的身躯渐渐的安静了下来。

Anna蹑手蹑脚的拿了条毛巾，浸了温水后温柔地擦拭Elsa身上的汗水和因为自己而不断冒出的蜜液。随后又回到了Elsa的身边，紧紧拥着她入睡了。


End file.
